The beginning of the Electi
by Johnwolf234
Summary: Inspired by TheFalconWolf's Starnik series, with his permission. Includes werewolves and other supernatural themes, don't like don't need. Does include A&O characters, but only as an excuse to have it here.


_**Alright, on the off chance that you've come across this story randomly rather than reading one of my previous stories I'll say this: all of my stories (unless otherwise stated) take place in their own little universe where stories from chronologically earlier are **__**recognized**__** as history, etc. Explanations will be given where appropriate but it may help if you just read the other stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega, Balto or any other registered trademark. These stories are posted with no intention of profit and are for enjoyment only. All characters and events in this book are **__**fictitious**__** and any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, as are named characters similar to other Authors OC's unless expressly stated otherwise.**_

_**Also, this is my first time attempting to write a story in third person, so just tell me if something is wrong. something I've noticed is that the first few chapters of any story I write are the worst, and they get better as I get into the swing of things, so please bear with me.**_

**Chapter 1 – Prologue and a great change.**

John looked around his surroundings and smiled. This was his first time out on holiday by himself for a while and he was doing exactly what he wanted to. Which, considering the fact that his nickname was 'Johnwolf', was camping in Jasper park hoping to catch a few glimpses of wolves with his binos.

John was an 18 year old with degrees in several sciences, most notably with near perfect scores in both Physics and Biology. He planned on becoming a biologist that studied animals in their natural habitat to combine this academic success with his love for animals, most notably wolves.

His camping spot was pretty secluded and he was glad for this fact, as the two nearest people, whom he hadn't bothered to exchange names with, seemed to be the exact opposite, and the only reason they weren't out shooting wolves until there were none left was the law about hunting in the park.

That kind of thing disgusted John: While he didn't believe in god or any other higher power, he did believe that all creatures had just as much right to live as others. This was partly from personal feelings (though he'd never admit it) but also from the fact that in science he'd been taught that every creature, big or small, had a part to play.

Caribou fed on grass, preventing it from overgrowing forested areas completely. Wolves fed on Caribou, preventing their numbers rising so high that they would eat more grass than would grow. When they died, both wolves and Caribou were then decomposed by bacteria and Fungi, their remains bringing nutrients back to the soil from which would grow more plants. It was a delicate cycle, one repeated in various ways across the globe.

_'And we're destroying it.'__._ Everything on Earth was a cycle, the same carbon atoms that make up all living beings today having been used and reused by other living beings for millions of years. Humanity has barely got an understanding of the world around them, but they're already destroying it. Every time he heard a new excuse, John would shake his head and sigh.

John had gotten to the park fairly late, so what he had done before now was just get everything set up, like his tent and changes of clothes.

As the sun went down, John went back to the tent and fell asleep, blissfully unaware of what a drastic turn his life would soon take. Whether the turn was for better or worse... That depends on your point of view.

**The next day**

John was awoken by the first beams of sunlight shining through the fabric of his tent. He rubbed my eyes and got up slowly, yawning as he did so, then proceeded to get his hiking gear on and unzip his tent, taking his phone with him in case he got hurt or lost.

John then started walking around the forest, not paying much attention to his surroundings beyond what was in his immediate vicinity.

After a few minutes he sped up to a light jog, then a full run, seeing the trees and foliage blurring around him, a smile growing on his face as John started to get the feeling of joy he had always gotten from running, when suddenly he realized that he was running towards some kind of drop-off. He tried to stop but slipped and fell off the edge, landing with a thud and knocking the wind out of his lungs. He coughed as he tried to breath in, but didn't panic; this wasn't exactly the first time he'd been winded, and he'd long since worked out a way to recover quicker.

John finally managed to get some air into his lungs just as he heard a low growling coming from behind him.

John slowly turned around to see that the mound he'd fallen off was actually a wolf den. And the occupant of said den was not a foot away from him, growling fiercely with its ears flattened against its head. A small pup hid behind it, causing John to realize that this was a mother wolf.

His eyes going wide, John felt his heartbeat soar before his rational mind barged its way through the mist of blind fear covering his senses and reminded John that this was exactly what _not _to do.

John had taken a science course at school and was planning to go further after this trip, and his scientific mind, dealing with the fact that John was panicking far too much to recall anything useful, quickly scrounged up a hypothesis and plan of action: this wolf obviously saw him as a threat to her pup, so the best course of action would be to convince her that he wasn't a threat – to that effect, no eye contact, back away slowly.

This may have been perfectly viable... if John hadn't backed himself into a tree.

John looked down at the wolf and, deciding that things couldn't get any worse, started actually looking at the details: the she-wolf was actually quite a beautiful creature, with a silvery-Gray coat and white underbelly, with white covering the lower half of her tail and the insides of her ears and black highlights at the tips of her ears and around her eyes. The small pup behind her was an almost mirror image of her mother and both had pale yellow eyes.

And then he made eye contact. John tried to pull away but then realized something. The wolf was looking at him the same way that he was looking at her.

Before John had time to think through the implications of this last part, the she-wolf turned with a huff, apparently deciding that he wasn't a threat after all.

Not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind he backed off slowly until he was a fair distance away, then started running back to his camp.

John's sense of direction held true and in a couple minutes he was back at my camp, breathless and sweating bullets.

he collapsed in my camping chair as he tried to work out what the heck just happened.

_The..hell... _John thought in disbelief.

_I... I should call the park rangers... _he thought. _Wolves shouldn't be that close..._ _But what if they kill them? That she-wolf made a choice not to kill me, I can't make a choice that would almost certainly kill her..._

John's thoughts locked into a cycle of duties and ethics, neither the logical nor emotional side of his mind wishing to concede the point.

Eventually his policy of mostly following the rules was fallen back on and he made the call, being sure to ask them not to hurt the wolves if at all possible.

As it turned out, this was the most recent of many times that following the rules ended up worse than ignoring them.

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**P.S: It won't feature in this book, but an organisation that appears in the second book in this series is founded in a previous book. (However it has not yet been written for that bit.)**_


End file.
